A Trio of Trouble
by Kokerret
Summary: It's just another day for Optimus Prime and his three adoptive children in the base. But what happens when the three Prime siblings try to pair their 'father' with a certain blue and pink femme two-wheeler and find out the youngest is destined to end the war? Trouble. That's the only word for it.
1. Meet the Prime Children

Kris, Aaron, and Zoe Prime were not always the children of Optimus Prime. In fact they're human and were adopted by him. It all happened while he was on the field looking for the source of an energon signal. Of course, as per most times, the Decepticons were their looking for the signal. As the Prime fought, he heard some screams, that sounded like children, coming from somewhere on the field. He had just cleared the place when he heard it so Optimus went to check it out immediately. When Optimus got there, it was a sad sight to see. In fact, it almost made him go out in rage.

A vehicon stood their with his blaster in aim of three children, Aaron, Kris, and Zoe. Behind them were two, bloody, bodies that were most likely dead from the vehicon shooting them. Aaron stood in front of his sisters, acting as a shield, while Zoe was hugging Kris protectively. You can say Optimus Prime straight up kicked the vehicon's aft.

Optimus then gentley introduced himself to the three. They in turn introduced themselves. He asked who were the two people behind them. "Our parents." is what they answered sadly. They had nowhere else to go. They were orphans. The Prime felt pity for them. He had to take them to base anyway.

After some time though, Optimus found out they were techno-organic and decided to adopt them since the three siblings had nowhere to go. Now, they were his little trio of trouble.


	2. Truth or Dare :3

"OPPYOPPYOPPYOPPYOPPYOPPYOPPYOPPYOPPYOPPY!" Kris yelled as she ran up to Optimus Prime and begun running in circles around his feet and continued to exclaim this. Optimus looked down at his yougnest daughter as she ran in circles around him and sighed. He reached down and grabbed Kris by the hood of her sweatshirt and brought her to his eye level. Kris squealed and brought her hands and knees up to her chest, but she continued to give the Prime her goofy smile and giggles. He couldn't help but smirk at the girl's antics.

"Yes, Kris. What is it?" Kris giggled. "I want you to play a game with me, Aaron, Zoe, Miko, Bulk, Bee, and Arcee." Optimus raised a brow. "And the others?" he asked. Kris sighed dramatically. "They didn't wanna play. It's just a harmless game." She crossed her arms. "I call bull!" Aaron blurted out in the background. Kris turned her head to his direction. "Nuh-uh!" "Yeah huh!" "Nuh-uh! Bro, come on. You're not helping me to get Oppy to play with us." Aaron covered his mouth a bit. "Oh, well in that case it's completely harmless." Optimus sighed and shook his head. "It's ok, you two. I'll play." "YAY!"

~Laterz~

Optimus sat in the circle in between Kris and Arcee. He looked to Kris, Aaron, and Zoe. The three siblings that surely planned something behind this game. He cleared his throat. "What is the game you wanted me to play, Kris?" Kris and her siblings got up - well, more like jumped up - from their spots with huge grins on their faces. Oh, yeah. They were planning something alright. "It's called Truth or Dare." Kris started. Aaron spoke up next. "When it's someone's turn, they ask another person in the circle 'truth or dare?'" "If they pick truth, the person who asked has to ask the other a question and they must answer truthfully." Zoe said. "But if the other picks dare. The person who asked must dare them to do something and they can't back out." Kris finished. Optimus thought for a moment and then nodded. "Seems simple enough." he said. "Of course it is!" the trio exclaimed together.

Zoe and Aaron sat down but Kris was still on her feet. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something." she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "We added a rule to the game. See, if you don't wanna do the truth or the dare, you gotta strip a piece of clothing. On your next turn, though, if you do the truth or the dare, you can put back on a piece of clothing. But if don't, you take of another. You get it?" Optimus raised a brow. "Us Cybertronians don't have clothing." he stated. Kris crossed her arms. "Well, what's the closest thing you got to striping and getting naked on your planet?" "Taking off armor." "Then there ya go!" Kris yelled as she sat down.

"So who wants to start us off?" Zoe asked the circle. Miko stood up. "Ooo, I wanna!" She looked around. "Oh, Kris, truth or dare?" Kris shot up from her spot. "Dare!" Miko smirked. "I dare you to get a bucket, put it over your head, and run around screaming you've gone blind." Kris put her hands on her hips. "Pfft. Too easy. Where's dat bucket?" Bulkhead picked up a bucket from behind him and handed it to Kris.

She put the bucket on and started to run while flailing her arms. "HELP! I'VE GONE BLIND!" Kris kept running until she bumped into Ratchet's foot and fell to the floor. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" Miko, Aaron, Zoe, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee cracked up laughing. Optimus and Arcee smirked a little at the children's antics. Kris sat up, took the bucket off her head, looked up to the old medic and smiled. "Eeeeh. What's up, Doc?" she said in her Bugs Bunny voice. Now everyone, including Arcee, just busted their butts off from that.

Ratchet looked down at the young teen. "What are you doing, Kristie?" Kris pouted a little from being called her full first name. Ratchet was the only one that did and when the others did say her full name, she was in for trouble. "Playing a game. Wanna play-" "No." Kris full on pouted that it actually made her look cute. "Fine be a party-pooper, grumpy." and she walked back to the group. She slammed the bucket on the ground and sat on it.

"Ok, let's-a see 'ere." Kris said to herself as she picked her first victim of the game. "Arcee! Truth or dare?" "Dare?" Aaron and Zoe did a few 'OH!'s before quieting back down. Absolutely no pressure on the femmebot at all! No, no pressure! Nothing to worry about! (Note the extreme sarcasm.) Kris giggled and hid her face in her hands. "I want to make you do this thing so badly, but I don't know, man, I don't know!" Kris said. "Ooo, I wanna know!" Zoe said getting up with her twin brother. "Oh, oh, me too!" Miko said and joined up with the three siblings. They were whispering to each other very rapidly before breaking up with huge grins on their faces. "Oh my God! Yes!" Zoe yelled in excitement, jumping up and down. "You think so?" Kris asked. "YES!" "Do it!" Kris giggled. "Ok, ok, I'mma do it." and the four of them sat back down, still giddy and giggling.

Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee looked at each other confused. Kris giggled a little more. "Ok, so, Arcee. I dare you to - *snort* - to - *snort* *giggle*- to sit on Oppy's lap until your next turn and every time it's someone's turn you have to kiss him on the cheek." The children busted out laughing while Arcee and Optimus blushed a little. "WHOAH! I'm sorry, did I hear that right!?" Jack yelled as he and Raf came closer to the circle. "I wanna see this." he said as he sat next to Miko and Raf sat on the other side. Bumblebee bleeped in encouragement for Arcee to do the dare. Ratchet came closer to the circle as well. "Did I hear what I think I just heard? Arcee sitting on OPTIMUS PRIME'S lap and giving him a kiss on the cheek every time it's someone's turn!?" "YES!" the children exclaimed and begun laughing again. "I am so sorry, but even I have to see this." Ratchet came closer and sat behind the siblings.

Arcee started to flush and finally had enough. "KRISTIE ALYSSIA ALVARADO LEON FELLER PRIME!" she yelled. Everyone shut their mouths and looked to Kris. "Shit! I'm out!" Kris exclaimed as she bolted down the hall with a certain femme after her. "Run, Kiki, run!" Zoe yelled down the hall. Aaron stood up. "I don't know about y'all but I'm gonna get myself a snack until they get back. She dead anyway." and he walked to get himself his snack. Zoe stood up too and followed her twin while saying, "Yeah, it's gonna be a while." Optimus sighed and shook his head. What were those kids planing this time?

~Time Skip :3~

Kris pouted as she crossed her arms. Arcee had finally caught up to her and was now carrying her the way Optimus was earlier. "Try to pull that stunt again and I'll make sure your father will ground you for a year." Kris puffed her cheeks. "Fine, but don't think I'm gonna give up on this." "Oh, this means war, sister." The two of them came back into the main room of the base. Arcee set Kris next to her siblings as they decided to have a dramatic reunion.

"Kiki! Oh, thank God you're alive!" Zoe said in the most dramatic voice ever. Aaron came over and squished his baby sister into a hug. "We thought we would never see Little Feller ever again!" he said in the same dramatic voice as his twin. Optimus came over to see what the noise was, only to see his three children squishing the youngest into a sandwiched hug. He knelt down. "Aaron, Zoe, what are you two doing to Kris?" the Prime asked. "We're hugging her." Aaron answered simply. "We just love our baby sister soo much!" Zoe added dramatically. "Oppy, if you really love me, you'll help me out here." Kris said meekly as she was still sandwiched between her older siblings.

Optimus smirked. He picked up the trio with both of his hands, squishing them lightly to sandwich them in his 'hug'. "AAH!" they all squealed. "Oppy!" "Why you do dis!?" "Help! I'm tiny and I'm being suffocated by my families love! Literally!" Kris exclaimed. Everyone in the room laughed and Optimus then put the trio down. This was surely the most interesting make-shift family he has.


	3. And the fireworks go BOOM!

"No."

"Please?"

"For the last time, Kristie, no! I am not letting you set off bottle rockets for your experiment!"

"But it's science!"

"That's not science! That's blowing things up!"

Kris had been trying to convince Ratchet to give her back her crate of fireworks that she had before Optimus told him to hide them away for her safety. She honestly didn't see a problem with her playing with fireworks. She used to do this with her dad all the time and she knew her fire safety. She wasn't some idiot or toddler. Kris puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Fine." the little Prime said and went to her room. Ratchet sighed and returned to his work on the monitor. He paused for a moment, looking in Kris' direction before looking back to the monitor screen. Ratchet had a feeling that she was planning on finding and getting the fireworks without anyone knowing, but he shook the feeling. Optimus told her directly that she can't use the fireworks without permission. She may be crazy but she wouldn't disobey her father or another bot in the base like that. Especially if it was concerning her safety. She was crazy but she wasn't stupid.

~In the Trio's room~

Kris sat on her bed, playing with a bouncy ball. She threw it up in the air and then caught it, repeating the cycle again. At one point the ball stopped in midair. Kris had learned at one point that she had the power of telekinesis and pyrokinesis. She never told anyone yet though. Kris thought it might be because of her being a techno-organic. Kris just thought that until she has full control of her abilities, she'll at least tell Optimus and her siblings.

Kris made the ball go in figure 8's for a bit before dropping it back into her hand. She wanted to know if she could aim a bottle rocket properly so that when the time comes, she could use the sound and flash of them to her advantage. Like a distraction or a light weapon. What she had planned to do was try to aim it at some planks of wood. Sadly, Optimus took away her stash of fireworks. Well, most of them. Wait! That's it!

She sat right up on her bed. How could she forgot her other stash!? Kris ran over to her closet and opened the hidden door that was all the way in the back. It wasn't as much as the crate Optimus and Ratchet took from her but it was enough. She proceeded to grab 10 bottle rockets and two empty glass Coke bottles. Kris grabbed her backpack and stuffed the items in carefully. She then put the lighter in her pocket and walked out the door.

~In the main room~

Kris looked around to see if Ratchet was there. He was not. The old dog must've went to get some energon or something. But either way, the little Prime didn't have much time. Lucky for her, everyone else were either on a mission or at the mall. Working quickly, Kris went to the controls and type in the coordinates to her secret spot that she liked to escape to every now and then. She made sure to encrypt the coordinates and made it so the ground bridge closed behind her. Once that was all done, she activated the ground bridge. She quickly ran through the portal and out the other side, the portal closing behind her.

~Later~

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Arcee had just come back from their recent energon scouting as Bulkhead had just come back from getting the children from the mall. Everyone greeted each other and all was fine, until Optimus asked, "Where's Kris?" Everyone looked to Ratchet. "She should be in her room. Heh, she tried to convince me to let her have her fireworks for some experiment." "Oh, Miko and I have got to show her our new outfits!" Zoe exclaimed while running to the room with Miko trailing behind.

Everything pretty much carried on as any 'normal' day would until the two girls came back with a worried look etched on their faces. Optimus noticed this first. "Zoe, what is wrong?" his voice filled with concern for his daughter. "Kiki isn't anywhere in the base." Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Zoe say this. Ratchet quickly typed something into the counsel and gasped. "I think I know." Ratchet said. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Well, not exactly. The location is encrypted. And I'm pretty sure I know why."

~With Kris~

The experiment had actually gone perfectly and she didn't get herself hurt. Ha! Take that Ratchet! Now she was just chillin' on a tree branch as she watched the sunset. It really was a beautiful sight. The yellows and oranges mixing with the purples and blues. It was all peaceful until a jet stormed by. "AAH!" Kris yelped in surprise, resulting in falling of the tree branch. "Ah! Son of a bitch!" Kris cursed as she sat up and rubbed her head. She didn't notice that the jet transformed and landed behind her.

"Well, well, well." said a voice. Kris turned her head to see the Decepticon's second-in-command, Starscream. She immediately got up and backed away. "What do we have here? A petty human wondering in the middle of nowhere? And causing quite the racket, might I add." She had to get out of there, and fast. Thinking on her toes, Kris used her abilities to create a wall of fire and ran.

"EERGH! Petty human! You'll pay for that!" Starscream yelled and begun chasing the young girl. Kris held out her watch and pressed the comm link. "Hello? This is Kris to base! Can anybody here me!?" she yelled through the comm, only to get static in return. "Damn it." she cursed as she continued to run. Damn it, why did she have to encrypt her location!?

Suddenly, her path was cut off by a certain 'Con. Starscream cackled. "So, you're another pet of those pathetic Autobots and their leader, Optimus Prime. You should've just run away home. That Prime only cares for himself." Starscream sneered. "How dare you talk about my father like tha-!" Kris quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. Man, she needed to learn to keep her mouth shut at the right times. The seeker's eyes widened. "You're the daughter of Optimus Prime? Well, then be grateful I found a use for you then." and before she could react, Kris was strapped tightly in the cockpit of Starscream's alt form. "Nighty night, little Prime." was the last thing Kris heard before receiving a shock, knocking her out.

~At the base~

Raf had just gotten done decrypting Kris' location, making everyone sigh in relief. "Ratchet," Optimus started but was interrupted by an incoming message. Ratchet opened the message to see Megatron and Starscream behind him. "Megatron? What do you want!?" Ratchet exclaimed angrily. Megatron chuckled, "Oh, I think we can both benefit from this, medic." The warlord stepped aside to reveal Kris being held up by chains. "Kristie!" Optimus yelled as he got closer to the screen. Kris lifted her head slowly and blinked a few times before shaking her head and looking up. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she looked at her surroundings. She saw the screen. "Oppy!" she yelled as she tried to get free of her chains. Kris stopped moving after a bit but was still breathing erratically. She kept looking around frantically.

"Now, let's not start the family reunion just yet. I had found something quite interesting about this girl." Megatron smirked as he said this. Optimus just narrowed his eyes. "Not only is she your daughter, Prime, but she is a techno-organic. Though it seems she hasn't discovered her abilities just yet." As Megatron talked, Kris was looking up at something with a look of concentration. She looked at the back of Megatron's helm and smirked. "Hey, Megsy!" she yelled and the warlord turned around, only to get a face full of flames. "AH!" Kris dropped down from the loose chains and used her abilities to push both Megatron and Starscream against the wall, knocking them out for a bit. Kris took the chain and used her power again to wrap up the two 'Cons up tightly and light a huge ring of fire around them.

The bots and children in the Autobot base just practically had their jaws on the ground as the saw the scene unfold. Kris jumped up to the monitor to look at everyone. "I'm ok!" she exclaimed as she smiled and waved. "Oh, and Ratchet. I'm sending you my coordinates so you could ground bridge me back to base. Entiendes?" Ratchet stood frozen for a moment before shaking himself. "Yes, I'll send a ground bridge right now."

With the coordinates set, the portal opened. Kris ran out into the base. "CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT!" she yelled as she ran in. Ratchet quickly pulled the lever and the portal closed. Everyone gathered around the panting girl. Zoe spoke up first. "Are you ok, Kiki?" Kris held a finger up as if to say 'one moment'. When she finally caught most of her breath, Kris stood up straight and pointed at Miko. "You owe me $50." was what she said before collapsing on the floor.


	4. The Orb

"So, let me get this straight." Ratchet started. "You sneak out to do your 'experiment'," Kris nodded and said, "Uh-huh."

"and it was somehow near a Decepticon energon mine,"

"Yes."

"then Starscream finds you,"

"mhmm."

"finds out you're the daughter of the last Prime,"

"Yep."

"kidnaps you,"

"Yup."

"and then you used your new found abilities to escape."

"I really wouldn't say their 'new found' but, yeah, pretty much."

Ratchet sighed and held his head with his hand. Optimus looked down to Kris. "Kristie," he started. "what you did was quite careless and dangerous. You know as well as I and your siblings that you may not use fireworks or the ground bridge without permission." Kris nodded and looked down feeling ashamed. "As your punishment, you are grounded for week." Kris nods her head in understanding and turned to go to her room.

Optimus turned to Ratchet. "What was it that she wanted to experiment anyway, Ratchet?" The old medic sighs. "She wanted to see if she could bottle rockets to her advantage on the battle field if the chance ever came. She wanted to see if she could aim properly with them first, though." The Prime shook his head and sighed. "Ever the curious one is Kris."

~TimeSkip a week or so~

"I have an idea I have an idea I have an idea I have an idea I have an idea I have an idea I have an idea I have an idea I have an idea I have an idea!" Kris exclaimed as she ran up to her siblings. "What is it, sis?" Zoe asked curiously. Kris giggled a little. "I may or may not have a plan to set up Oppy and Arcee, who are clearly in love with each other." This piqued the twins' interest, especially Aaron. "I'm listening." Aaron said, wanting Kris to explain. The trio had seen the way their Oppy and Arcee have been acting when around one another, and they really just wanted them to make a move already! Unfortunately, they couldn't let nature do this slowly, they were much too impatient for that. So, the siblings had resulted on following Kris' plans and ideas.

Kris was bouncing on her toes. "Ok. But remember, this plan may actually risk our lives and safety. Depending on the situation. BUT, this plan may actually be successful." The twins nodded their heads. "Ok, so here's the plan..."

~Laterz~

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge. Arcee and I will scout for this energon signal." Optimus heard someone clear their throat bellow him and looked down to see his children. "Can we come?" the trio asked simultaneously with pleading eyes. The Prime looked to Arcee, who just shrugged. He sighed, "Very well. But you three must stay out of trouble. Understand?" "Yes, Oppy!"

~At the location~

Kris, Aaron, Zoe, Arcee, and Optimus Prime were walking in a wooded area, looking for the source of the energon signal. Kris, being the curious one she is, kept looking at her surroundings as they walked. That's when the little Prime saw it - or rather, felt it. The young teen stopped walking and looked into a cave. Something kept telling her that something interesting was in there.

The youngest Prime...

Ignite the fire...

The fire shall burn...

Kris ended up in a daze as the voices kept whispering to her. She began walking into the cave, not knowing what she was really doing.

Ignite the fire that burns within your spark...

Fuel the power within...

Kris continued to walk, not noticing that it was pitch black inside. All she knew is that she had to follow the whispers.

Unleash the power of the Primes...

~With Optimus, Arcee, and the twins~

They still had yet to realize that Kris had wondered off. But then again, it wasn't an unusual occurrence. "$50 says that they'll be so awkward about it." Aaron said to Zoe as they walked behind. "Bro, you know that's gonna happen no matter what." the other twin retorted. "That what will happen no matter what?" Arcee asked when they came to a stop. "Nothing!" Aaron and Zoe said at the same time. Optimus smirked. They were planning something. No doubt Kris was the one who sprouted the idea of their plan. Wait, speaking of Kris... "Where is your sister?" Optimus asked the twins. "She's right over-" Aaron stopped himself when he realized that Kris was no longer behind them. Everyone put on a deadpan face and voice. "Scrap."

~Change of Scenery :D~

End the war...

Make peace between sides...

Spread joy and happiness...

'Til all are one...

Kris stopped in front of, what looked like, a pedestal, holding a glowing, royal purple, orb. She stood there in awe, staring at the orb with her usual look of curiosity. The whispers were still consistent on getting her closer to the orb. Kris took another step closer.

Grab the orb...

The orb of peace...

The orb of happiness...

Kris continued to walk cautiously towards the pedestal.

The youngest child of Prime...

The child who shall bring light...

Just a couple more steps.

Ignite this dark world with light...

Chosen child of Prime...

Kris was now close enough that she could just grab the orb with her hand. And grab the orb she did.

~Scene Change :D~

"AAH!" Aaron, Zoe, Arcee, and Optimus Prime all turned to the sound of the scream. "That sounded like Kris." Arcee stated, concern clearly shown in her voice. Optimus turned to Arcee. "Watch over the twins." he said with urgency. Arcee nodded and Optimus transformed and sped as fast as he could to where they heard Kris scream.

Zoe stood next to her brother, looking at Arcee. "We have to follow him!" Zoe yelled. "Kris could be hurt! Or worse!" Aaron tried to sooth her down as the once sunshiney girl became distraught at the thought of her baby sister getting hurt. Arcee looked at Zoe with pity. "I understand, Zoe. But you have to let your father deal with this on his own." Arcee picked up Zoe and gave her a hug. "We can't afford getting any of you hurt." Aaron walked up to his sister and mother figure. "We still need to do something." he said as he placed a hand on the femme's leg. Arcee shook her head. "For now we just have to wait."

~With Optimus Prime~

Optimus Prime sped past many trees, scanning everywhere to see where his youngest daughter was. He soon came across a cave that was glowing a royal purple color. Something told the Prime to look in there. He transformed into his bi-pedal mode and walked into the cave. As he continued to walk deeper into the cave, the light around him became brighter.

"Ergh! A-Ah!" Optimus started to run when he heard Kris' cries of pain. He kept running deeper and deeper into the cave. The more he ran, the louder Optimus heard the screams. "G-g-g-gah!" The Prime's spark begun to ache with every cry he heard. "Hang on, Kristie! I'm coming!"

Soon, Optimus had reached not only Kris but also the source of the strange light. Though, the sight nearly tore Optimus' spark in half. On the ground, Kris laid there, arching her back from pain. Her spark chamber was open and a glowing, royal purple, orb was making it's way in. The orb was already 3/4 in. "Kristie," he started to say as he walked closer to his daughter. "it's going to be ok. Just calm down." Tears were leaking like a waterfall down the young teen's face as she bit her lip to hold back a cry of agony. The orb slipped in a little further, just one more to be in completely. This resulted in making Kris cry out again. "AAH!"

Optimus' eyes went wide. What if that orb killed her? He had to get that orb out of his daughter's spark chamber and fast. He took a few steps to get to Kris but then some kind of field threw him back. Optimus tried again and again, and again, and again, but it was all in vain. "AAAAHHHH!" Optimus looked at Kris. The orb was now in her spark chamber completely. He got up and ran towards her. "KRISTIE!" Purple electricity surrounded her form as the chamber closed back up.

The cave was shaking, Kris was cry out in pain, Optimus was over her, protecting her from falling rocks, purple electricity sparked everywhere. And then, nothing. Everything stopped. No shaking, no sparks, no falling rocks, no crying, no agony. It just went still, absolutely still.

Optimus looked down at Kris. She was asleep and looked peaceful. Her breathing was beginning to even out too. The Prime looked at his daughter and let out a small smile. She was safe, but she needed to get a check-up. He picked up the young teen and opened his comm link. "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge and prepare the med bay. Kris has been hurt."


	5. Lessons and Secrets

Ratchet was continuously scanning Kris as she lay on the med-berth unconscious. Scan after scan and the results came back the same. She was perfectly healthy. Actually,Kris was better than that. Her body efficiency went up by 20%. The medic didn't know what to say or think. Ratchet sighed and begun walking out to tell the rest of what he found.

The moment he stepped into the main room, everyone looked to the old medic, waiting for an explanation. "She's perfectly fine." Ratchet said and everyone released a sigh of relief. "Now would anybody tell me what happened out there?" Optimus stepped up. "We were scouting for energon when Kris wondered off." he started. "We heard her scream and I drove as fast as possible to see where she was. When I found her, she was in a cave. An orb was making its way into her spark chamber and she was in terrible agony. I tried to get to her but some type of force would not allow me. The orb is completely in her spark chamber now."

"An orb?" Ratchet asked. Optimus nodded. "Well, what did it look like?" Ratchet asked. "It was glowing and was a royal purple color." "But," Zoe started to say. "Kiki's fine, right? And that's all that matters." Optimus nodded. "For the time being, Zoe, yes. But the orb that now lies in your sister's spark makes me worry." They heard a lazy yawn and turned to see Kris walking into the room as if she just got up in the morning. "What?"she asked as everyone's eyes were on her. "What'd I do?"

~Two days later~

Kris, Aaron, and Zoe got out of Optimus' cab and walked up the steps into the school building. Soon, first class started. Kris sat next to her brother in math. To her, math was the easiest class, next to science. The little Prime could fly through the complicated equations with ease. She didn't understand how people couldn't catch on as easily as her. Kris believed she wasn't the sharpest tool in the tool shed, though most would argue otherwise. Aaron, on the other hand, was great with every core class. He had a great memory and just as great problem solving abilities.

The teacher was reviewing on how to add positive and negative numbers, so Kris wasn't really paying attention. She stared out the window, thinking about how she was gonna get her father get together with Arcee. Obviously, going with them on that energon scouting mission turned out to go sour. She's gonna have to ask for Aaron's input on what to do about pairing the two love birds together. Maybe she can get at least one of them to tell her a 'secret'. Now that can lead to something good.

The teacher handed out the class' homework assignment and the bell rang, signaling it was time to go to the next class. As Kris and Aaron walked down the hall, they spotted Vince picking on Raf. Not many things make Kris angry, but Vince made her EnerBlood boil. Before her older brother could stop her, Kris walked up to Vince. "Hey, dumbass. Give Raf back his glasses." she said to the ginger. Vince stopped what he was doing to look at Kris. Raf looked nervous. "Oh, yeah?" Vince said as he cornered Kris against a locker. "And why should I?" "Because if you don't stop messing with my friends, I'm gonna kick your ass into next week."

Vince smirked. "Oh, yeah? Well, what happens if I do this?" Vince grabs Raf and shoves the poor boy hard onto the locker. Kris clenched her fist. "This." she said as she grab Vince and threw him onto the ground hard. Kris straddled him and grabbed the bully's collar. She threw a punch, and then another, and then another. She kept going even when his nose was bleeding and half his face was basically purple.

Aaron and Raf stood with the other students watching, not knowing what to do. Kris was angry, to the point where she couldn't stop unless someone with great strength dragged her away or if Optimus told her to stop. Kris stood and started kicking Vince. "Don't. Mess. With. My. Friends!" Kris said with each kick. Finally, a lot of the staff came in and held her down. Kris didn't fight back though. She knew her job was done.

~Later at the base~

"KRISTIE ALYSSIA ALVARADO LEON FELLER PRIME!" Optimus Prime said loudly. "You not only had gotten yourself suspended from school for a month but you beat another child until they needed to be hospitalized!" Kris stood in front of her father, looking down, while everyone else stood and watched the scene from the edges of the room. Optimus looked at Kris with disappointment. "What possessed you to do this, Kris? You're a good kid." Kris looked up. "That bully deserved it! I had enough of him going around the school, acting like he owned the place, using fear to make him look powerful. I had the last straw today when he was messing with Raf. I told him to give him back his glasses, but of course he didn't listen. And then he shoves Raf really hard onto a locker, asking me what would happen. I showed him exactly what would happen."

Optimus looked to Raf. "Is this true, Raphael?" Raf nods. "My side still hurts from when he shoved me." The Prime looked back to his youngest child and sighed. "Kris, you should have just let one of the staff handle it-" "And do what!? Nothing!?" Kris cut him off. "The teachers don't do shit about bullies in the school! The only way that they learn is having a taste of their own medicine!" Jack spoke up. "I hate to say this, but it's true. Teachers may say things but they never really enforce them. And if someone were to report bullies, the bully would find a way to get out of it and make the kid's day worse." "It's true!" Miko said with a stomp of her foot. There were mumbles from the rest, saying that maybe Kris was in the right.

Optimus looked at everyone in the room and sighed (he seems to have a habit of doing that as of late). Arcee spoke up. "Well, Kris was defending Raf and her friends. If she didn't do what she did then Vince wouldn't stop." Optimus looked to Arcee. She had a point. It's like how Optimus thought he could change Megatron but history proved to him time and time again that he can't. Optimus can see that Kris took the chance to make the bully learn his lesson the hard way and to make him stop inflicting harm to others all the while defending her friends.

Optimus finally made his decision. He sighs, "Very well. I will let this slide for now, BUT only because you were defending your friends." Kris nodded with a small smile on her face. Miko came over to Aaron and Raf. "Ok. I gotta ask: What was Kris like beating the scrap out of Vince?" Raf shuddered. "Scary." the boy answered. "Remind me never to get her angry."

~The Next Day~

Since Kris was suspended from school for a month, she had to find a way to occupy herself around the base. She was now currently in a room that was quite large, like a storage area in a warehouse. Kris thought it would be a good idea to practice her control over her powers. She started with her telekinetic ability, moving objects at a small size, then going bigger.

She was in the middle of carrying a large metal crate when Optimus walked in. "What are you doing?" "Ah!" Kris jumped in surprise but as a result, the crate was forcefully smashed into the wall and dropped with a loud clang that made Kris cringe a little. She turned around to see Optimus. "Don't scare me like that!" she wined. Optimus stood still and wide eyed. He thought her powers were minor, but seeing her lift a 2 ton metal crate with her mind and then smashing it against the wall made the Prime think otherwise.

"My apologies, Kris, but I just wanted to see what you were doing." Optimus finally said after getting over the small shock. Kris looked back to the crate, that was now nothing but scrap metal. "Trying to learn more control over my abilities." she answered while creating a fireball in her right hand. Kris tossed it up in the air and caught it in her hand and repeated the motion. She soon then began to toss the fireball from hand to hand. There was a moment of silence.

"So," Kris started. "do you have a crush on anybody?" she asked her father. Optimus was taken back by this question and raised a brow. "No." he answered. Kris looked at him with a sly grin. "Come on, everybody's got a crush on someone every now and then. It's ok, you can tell me. It'll be our little secret, Oppy." Optimus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. There was no harm in telling Kris his secret. Right? "Very well." He let Kris climb onto his shoulder. "But you must not tell anybody." Kris nodded rapidly, eager to hear his secret. "It's Arcee." Optimus said with a blush. Kris covered her mouth as a muffled squeal was heard from her. Optimus rolled his eyes. "Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God!" Kris said in her hands. "I knew it!" She pumped her fist into the air.

That's half of what Kris needed to make another plan get set in motion. Now all she needs is for Arcee to say she has a crush on her father, then Kris and her siblings can start their game of match up.


	6. Ice Bucket Challenge!

"Kiki!" Zoe yelled across the base. "Yeah?!" the younger sibling yelled back. "You got nominated by Sara!" Kris just got into the main room where the rest of the bots were when she heard this. "NO! WHY?!" Kris exclaimed as she got on her knees dramatically. Bumblebee walked up to the two sisters. "What did Kris get nominated for that she seems to hate so much?" Bumblebee bleeped. Kris turned to him. "The Ice Bucket Challenge. It's to support the ALS research. If you don't do the challenge within 24 hours of being nominated, you have to donate $100. You can still do both but I don't have that kinda cash on me." Bumblebee bleeped in understanding. Zoe turned to Kris. "I'll go get the bucket!" Zoe ran off. Kris sighed. "I'll put on my swimming suit."

As the girls ran off to get ready, Aaron walked in. "She better not nominate me." he said as he went on with his search for snacks. Arcee walked up to Bumblebee. "What was all that about." Bumblebee explained to her about the Ice Bucket Challenge. "Well this should be interesting." Arcee commented just as Zoe and Kris walked into the main room. Kris was in her swimming suit while Zoe carried a bucket of freezing cold ice water. Ratchet and Bulkhead soon noticed the two sisters were up to something. Aaron came up to them. "I swear, Kris, if you nominate me I will strangle you." Kris laughed. "Don't worry, bro. I got other people I wanna nominate."

Optimus soon came up as well. "What are you three up to?" he asked. "Ice Bucket Challenge." they said at the same time. Kris pointed at Optimus. "And YOU'RE gonna be one of the people I nominate!" Bumblebee started to laugh at the thought of seeing their leader doing the challenge. As the trio began to walk outside, the bots followed.

Aaron took out his phone and began recording when the girls were ready. "I'm Kris Prime and I was nominated by Sara," Kris started. "and I nominate my father, my uncle, and Miko!" Zoe ran up to Kris and dumped the bucket on top of her, resulting in making Kris squeal and run. Aaron put his phone down, being done recording and all."COLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLD!" Kris yelled as she ran inside the base. "Oooooo. Oppy and Ratchet got nominated!" Aaron said. Ratchet scoffed. "Nominated for what?" "What Kris just did." Aaron answered Ratchet plainly. Kris ran up to her brother and glomped him. "HUGS!" she yelled. Aaron started flailing around. "Ah! Get off! You're still wet!"

~Laterz~

"Mikoooooooooooo!" Kris and Zoe yelled from the platform down to Miko as she just got to base from dune bashing. "What?" "You got nominated!" Miko dropped her bag. "NO! I WAS SOO CLOSE!" The two young Primes smiled at each other and yelled, "I'll get the bucket!" and ran off. Miko ran after them to change. Bulkhead watched the scene with confusion. "Nominated for what?" he asked. "Pfft. Some stupid challenge where they pour ice water over their heads with a bucket. Then they are supposed to nominate three other people to do it." Ratchet said as he was working on a broken tool. "Who else did Kris nominate?" Bulkhead asked. "Optimus and Ratchet." Bumblebee answered for Ratchet.

A moment later, Kris, Zoe, Aaron, and Miko came back. Aaron had his camera while his sisters had the bucket. Miko was in a bikini. As the four of them started to walk outside, Kris paused and looked to her father. "Come on, Oppy! You gotta do the challenge or else you gotta pay $100! You too, Hatchet!" she finished, looking at her 'uncle'. Optimus just watched the children walk away and sighed. Why not? Couldn't be that bad, right? Optimus began to follow the children and kinda made (more like forced) Ratchet to come out and do the challenge.

~Outside by a lake :D~

Miko was wrapped in a towel while standing by the young Prime trio. "What do we have to do?" Optimus asked. Kris giggled and walked to stand next to Ratchet. "Just follow this example, Oppy." Kris made a pushing motion with her hand while shoving Ratchet into the freezing lake with her telekinetic ability. Ratchet came running out of the water and stood on the dry land. The old medic stood shivering and growling. The children, however, found it very amusing and began laughing really hard.

Optimus looked at his trio of children with an amused smirk. "So, like this?" he asked as he picked up his kids and threw them into the lake. The three siblings came out in a rush and begun shivering. "NOOOOOoooooo!" the children complained as Miko laughed. Kris then shoved her Oppy into the lake. Ratchet laughed. At first the children gave him an odd look but soon join into the laughter when Optimus resurfaced, spitting out water. As the Prime saw the others laughing, he let out a small smile. It was times like these that he enjoyed. Seeing his little trio of trouble laughing and having fun with everyone else, it made the Prime glad he took in the siblings in the first place.

**A/N: This short chapter is dedicated to the ice bucket challenge.**


	7. Milk, malk, mulk, it's all the same

Kris walked over to the mini-fridge in the recreational area of the base. "Yo," she started. "we got anything to drink, bro?" Aaron looked up from the TV. "Yeah. Oh, while you're there, can you get me some malk?" Zoe walked in, giving her twin a strange look. "Malk? You're supposed to say milk." Zoe said. Kris closed the fridge and looked to her elder sister. "Yeah, that's what he just said, mulk." Kris said. Zoe shook her head. "No- now you're saying mulk? Look, I'm saying how everyone else says it, milk." Kris gestured to Aaron. "And that's what we both just said, mulk." "Yeah! Look, all I want is just some malk!" Aaron added.

Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet heard the commotion and decided to check on the young Primes to see what they were arguing about. The bots continued to watch the scene in front of them. The children kept arguing about how to say 'milk' and their voices continued to get louder. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY MILK!" "BUT WE ARE SAYING THAT! WE'RE SAYING MULK!" "YEAH, SHE JUST SAID MALK!" Kris then pulled out a hand gun from her pocket and put it to her head. "JUST GIVE HIM THE FRIGGIN' MULK, SIS!" The bots watching now jumped back at the girl's actions. This was a very unexpected turn of events.

Aaron and Zoe pulled out their pistols and pointed them at their younger sibling. "JUST PUT THE GUN DOWN, SIS!" "JUST PUT IT DOWN!" Kris shook her head and said, "YOU GUYS ARE GONNA SHOOT ME IF I SHOOT MYSELF!?" There was a moment of silence where the twins looked to each other then put their guns to their own heads. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS, LITTLE SIS!" "I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF OVER THIS STUPID ARGUMENT!"

Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee just stood there not knowing what to do and had started to panic. Ratchet felt as if he was gonna faint because all three of Optimus' children were holding guns to their heads and have a high chance of pulling the trigger. Kris, Aaron, and Zoe continued to yell at each other until Kris yelled, "FUCK THIS!" and pulled the trigger. There was a sound of a gunshot that echoed in the base as Kris fell limp to the ground. "LITTLE SIS, NO!" Zoe yelled in despair then pulled her trigger, ending just like her younger sibling. The bots watching stood frozen as they watched the scene unfold in the most unexpected ways they have ever seen. Aaron looked at his gun then said, "Fuck it." and did the same as his sisters.

The three little Primes laid limp in the recreational area. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet stood frozen. That is until Bulkhead screamed like there was a scraplet infestation in the base and fainted. Ratchet followed soon after. Arcee and Bumblebee stood there, wide-eyed. "Maybe...maybe we should tell Optimus?" Arcee suggested.

Bumblebee was about to respond when the two bots left standing heard laughter. Laughter that belonged to a certain trio of siblings that is. Kris, Aaron, and Zoe stood up and started to laugh their butts off. They continued to laugh. In fact, the siblings laughed so hard that they had to lay on the ground until they were done. Once the children had finally calmed down, they looked to Arcee and Bumblebee.

Kris spoke first. "Ok, I know this looked like it was a VERY cruel joke-" "Yes, it was, and you better have a very good explanation as to why you did this. NOW" Arcee interrupted with a stern voice that made poor Bumblebee cower a little. Kris held up a finger. "That's what we're getting to." Kris cleared her throat and continued her explanation. "This was an experime - uh um a prank mostly intended for Ratchet, but you just happened to be an added variable that I didn't really expect to be added into the equation. Obviously, our plan to make Ratchet faint from fear worked, but having Bulkhead do the same was an added bonus." Kris giggled a little.

Bumblebee bleeped and pointed to the guns they had. Zoe raised hers. "They're fake, duh." Zoe said. Kris smirked and lifted hers as well. "When we pull the trigger, an audio file is played from that speaker over there." Kris explained as she pointed to a speak in the corner in the ceiling. "We had to make sure it played loud and fast so that when the sound was played, it would bounce and sound like it came from this spot." Arcee wouldn't admit it, but she was quite impressed. Though, she was still pretty pissed.

Aaron pointed to a camera that was in a different spot. "We also got this whole scene recorded. We wanted to show Oppy how great of actors we could be." The siblings chuckled. Right then, Optimus came into the base from patrol. He saw both Bulkhead and Ratchet on the ground. The Prime looked to the trio. "We could explain." the siblings said together.

~Later~

"I can't believe he grounded us!" Kris complained as she flopped onto her bed. Zoe groaned as she sat down on her bed. "I know, right!? It was just a joke." Aaron flopped down on the bean bag chair in their room. "I know. It's not like anyone ACTUALLY DIED." The three of them looked at each other, then looked away with a groan.

There was a moment of silence before Aaron broke the ice. "Kris?" "Hm?" "Can you ever make a plan or get any ideas that won't get anyone in trouble?" "...Gimme a few years to answer that, bro."

~In the main room of the base~

Miko was clutching her stomach as she continued to laugh really hard. Raf was having a giggle fit while Jack was staring at the screen with a gaping expression. Optimus was just watching the recording the trio got from their prank while the other children were watching.

"I can't believe Ratchet and Bulk' totally fainted like that!" Miko said in between fits of laughter. Raf giggled, "I know, right? Oh God, my side, it hurts!" Ratchet came in from waking up. He growled a bit. "Oh, ha ha, it was hilarious." the medic said in a very sarcastic manner. Arcee walked up to the mechs and children. "You know," the femmebot started. "it wouldn't be that bad of an idea for these kids to pull a very sick prank on the Cons."

Everyone in the room turned to Arcee with a confused look. "Think about it. If this little trio can pull this sick of a prank, then what kind of really sick prank can they pull on our enemies?" Miko jumped up. "Oh! I get it! We can let them plan some kind of sick prank on the Cons and we'll be included in it and the Cons will either faint or be frozen from shock so that we can easily kick some butt!?" Arcee nodded. "Maybe an even better result."

Optimus thought about this. A prank that could make their enemies faint or some other horrible result would need a lot of planning. But, then again, the trio planned a lot and had to use their acting skills to make the prank work to their desired result. Plus a bonus. Bulkhead butted into the conversation. "What if we ask Kris what kind of ideas she has and we could decide from there?" Everyone looked at each other and muttered their agreements before looking at Optimus. The Prime sighed. "I will only allow this if the plan if full proof." Optimus answered their unasked question.

~In the siblings' room~

The trio found out that each of them had the ability of telekinesis. Kris thought of a game that was fun and helped them improve their ability since they were grounded. They would throw the ball to each other but the only way they caught it was using their mind. So that's what the Prime siblings are doing right now. Playing Telekinetic Catch.

As the ball was passed to Zoe, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Aaron said as he got up to answer the door. Optimus stood at the door. He bent down to be at eye level. "Where is Kris?" he asked. Kris heard her name and walked up to the door. "Oh, hey, Oppy!" the littlest Prime greeted cheerfully. Optimus nodded in greeting back. "Kris, how do you feel about planning a prank on the Decepticons?" Kris' mouth slowly made a mischievous smirk. "When do I start?" she asked eagerly.


	8. Memories

As Optimus walked down the halls of the Missile Silo, his mind wandered. He kept thinking of the times of when the trio first got here, 3 years ago. The mech came across one of the storage areas that had been made into an indoor playground. Optimus chuckled as the memory of how that came to be played in his mind.

~Flash Back~

"Um, Oppy?" Zoe called to the Prime as he scanned the monitors. Optimus looked down to see Zoe, Aaron, and Kris standing by his feet. He smiled softly. "Yes, sweetspark?" "Can we go to a park or something? Kris wanted to play outside and it's been a while since we went to the park." The new father contemplated this. It has been 6 months since he found the children and took them in as his own. While the twins of the trio seemed to be coping well since the death of their parents, Kris seemed to be having a harder time, making the 10-year-old as quiet as a mouse and too shy to ask for anything, whether if it was necessary or not. Most of the time, she would just sit and listen to orchestral music through her headphones. Kris claimed that it helped her think and kept her calm and relaxed.

Optimus looked to Kris. She stood behind her older siblings, looking down at her hands, twiddling her toy sonic screwdriver. The mech bent down to the trio's level and spoke. "Very well, but there is the problem with me watching you three properly." The twins looked at each other, as if thinking of a solution so that their baby sister could play. "Kris," Optimus started, but the young girl didn't look up. He tried again. "Kristie." This time she looked up. Optimus smiled softly. "Do you have any ideas on what we should do?" He wanted to get this girl to get out of her little hole, so he has been asking for her ideas on problems, often more than not, Kris would answer with her idea of a solution. Most of the time, Team Prime had used these solutions because they were much better than the ones they had come up with and worked quite well.

"Uh…" Kris started, thinking of different ways to solve this issue. She twiddled her toy in a rapid pace, like how she was every time she was thinking. "We, uh, we could find a playground in an abandoned town or build one in one of the big empty storages of the base or build one in the middle of nowhere so it's outside." Kris said. Optimus nodded. "I think building one in the base would be a good idea, Kris." And thus, Team Prime worked on the indoor playground.

~When the Playground was done~

Kris, Aaron, and Zoe were playing a game of Lava in the new playground, and for the first time, Optimus Prime heard Kristie Prime laugh. He saw her smiling and actually happy, playing with her older siblings. The playground was DEFINITELY a good idea. Bumblebee soon joined the children in playing their game and was laughing along side of them. Ratchet came into the room and smirked. "Never thought I would see the day that you would be a father to a child, more or less THREE children." Ratchet said, making the Prime turn to look at him. "Even then, I believe you are doing a very good job at it as well. Kris finally cracked a smile and everyone is having fun - look even Bumblebee is playing with them." he finished as Bumblebee tried to tag the trio.

Optimus smiled and looked back to the children at play. He knew there are going to be times where he will question himself as a parent, but let's just hope that he can keep all three of the children happy along with the team.

~End Flashback~

Optimus chuckled and continued walking down the hall. Kris was definitely a different person back then. Before she was all quiet and COMPLETELY calm. Now she was more energetic and talked more. She still goes into her quiet state where she'll just sit and listen to music and be content just doing that. Prime wondered how she can be mellow yet quiet zealous. As he passed a room, he heard string quartet music play. Kris must be working on those plans for a prank quite hard to be in her little workshop room playing her music that loud. Ah, yes. Kris' workshop of ideas and other things…

~Flash Back~

Ratchet had been checking up on everybot in the base for anything since they had come back from their mission. He was just finishing up on Arcee when an explosion was heard in the base. They all ran into the direction of the smoke, fear that something had happened to the siblings. Once the team had reached the area of where the explosion had happened, they were met with Kris coughing outside of the room where the explosion happened.

Kris continued to cough as the smoke was getting to her now. Concerned, Optimus picked up Kris and cradled her gently until she was done hacking her lungs out. Ratchet looked inside the room and saw, what looked like, a device that was in process of being built until the unfortunate incident. A big black spot stained a soldering mat that was on a table with other devices that seemed to be in the process of dissection; a soldering iron and a roll of solder and flux sat next to the mat. Sketches and schematics littered the desk and wall. Notebooks were piled up on one corner of the desk while a cabinet of different electronic parts were in another. On a shelf, there were voltmeters and power supply boxes. To sum it all up, this room was basically an electronic lab, but one question still stands: where did all of this equipment come from?

Ratchet looked to Kris, who was still in Optimus' hands. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I wanted to see what would happen if I routed the power line to go directly to the tip of the energon sword I was trying to make." She said sheepishly with her quiet voice. "Obviously, I need to reroute it so that the energy can flow through the whole thing. Sorry about the mess, I-I'll clean it up." Everybot looked at Kris with a surprised look on their faces.

Zoe and Aaron came running into the scene. "What happened!?" they asked. Zoe ran up to Kris, who was still sitting in Optimus' hand, frantically checking for any possible injuries. "I'm fine, sis. I just had a lab accident." Kris stated calmly. The twins looked up at her in shock. "LAB ACCIDENT!?" Kris raised a brow. "Yes. That's what I just said."

Insert awkward silence here…

"Kris," Optimus started as said girl looked up at the mech. "I think an explanation is needed for all of us." Kris nodded and started explaining what she had been working on.

~End Flashback~

Ever since, Ratchet and Kris had been working on different projects, since they both share the same interest known as science. Kris' ideas on different weapons helped quite a few times. Especially that energon sword.

As Optimus walked back into the main room, he noticed Zoe's sketchbook and pencil. A paper was laying on top, showing the most recent drawing Zoe made. As the Prime looked at it closer, he could see that it was a drawing of herself, Aaron, Kris, Ratchet, and Optimus by the lake that they did those Ice Bucket Challenges at. The twins were laughing together as Kris was pushing Ratchet into the lake with a wide grin on her face. Optimus stood behind the children with a small smile on his face.

Optimus smiled a little when his attention turned to the page that was sticking out. Curious, he pulled the page out to see a drawing of himself with his children on his shoulders. The picture showed that the kids were having a funny conversation as Kris did some kind of mimic to emphasize what they were talking about. Zoe had a hand over her mouth as she giggled and Aaron was full out laughing. Optimus only looked at the kids with a loving smile. Ah yes, Optimus remembers this drawing. It was one of the first drawings Zoe had shown him.

~Flashback~

The trio have been living with the bots for about a year now (2 years before Jack, Miko, and Raf came along) and had been handling it quite well. Of course, when Agent Fowler found out about the kids, he blew a gasket, but he soon accepted the Prime's choice of adopting the children as his own. Not like he could really do anything about it anyway.

The siblings were now just minding their own business at the moment. Aaron was getting himself a bowl of chips. Kris was in her workshop, most likely planning the next thing to tinker with. Zoe was sitting on the couch of the recreational area, drawing in her sketchbook. Optimus smiled to himself. He was finally getting the hang of being a father to these children. Sure he may be a giant alien robot and the trio were mere tiny humans but that didn't matter to the Prime. He still loved the three siblings very much as if they were his own.

Optimus' thoughts were broken when Zoe called up to him. "Oppy?" the young teen called up to the big mech. Optimus looked down at Zoe, only to see that she was holding a piece of paper in her hand. "Yes, sweetspark?" Optimus responded softly. Zoe held out the paper. "This is for you." The Prime took the paper and looked at the contents of said page.

The page had a drawing of himself with his children on his shoulders. The picture showed that the kids were having a funny conversation as Kris did some kind of mimic to emphasize what they were talking about. Zoe had a hand over her mouth as she giggled and Aaron was full out laughing. Optimus only looked at the kids with a loving smile. To say that he was surprised that Zoe drew this was an understatement. He was amazed.

"You drew this?" Optimus asked, even though it was obvious who drew the picture. Zoe nodded with a small smile. The mech smiled back softly and gently petted her head in congratulations. "This is a very nice drawing, Zoe. You are quite the artist." Zoe giggled and rubbed the back of her neck at the compliment.

~End Flashback~

Optimus smiled at the memory as he continued his way to the monitors. As the Prime got there, he noticed a note on the screen. He looked closer and saw that it was in Aaron's handwriting. "Finally found out who was bothering Kris and Zoe. Went to teach him a lesson." was what the note said. Optimus sighed and shook his head. Aaron was always protective with his sisters ever since he took the siblings in. Though Optimus really shouldn't be surprised by now with the note. Wouldn't be the first time.

~Flashback (3 years ago)~

Kris sat on the couch, as per usual, listening to music on her headphones, staring at the wall in a daze. Even though it may seem as if Kris is acting normal, the twins can see through that that this is not the case. Kris was troubled by something, and she wouldn't tell anyone. Aaron and Zoe looked at each other before nodding. They walked together towards the youngest of the trio to find out what was wrong.

The twins sat on each side of Kris, crossing their arms and looking at the young girl with a stern look. Kris caught onto this and took off her headphones. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she put her headphones down on her lap. Zoe spoke first, "I don't know you tell me, Kristie." Oh no. They used her whole first name. Something was up. Aaron spoke next, "We know something is bothering you, sis. So cut the crap and tell us or we'll force it out of you." Kris looked down and played with her sonic screwdriver in her hands. "Well,….it's just…it's just that a lot of the kids were telling me things. I-I-It's n-nothing to worry about, guys." Aaron raised a brow. "Oh really?" Aaron said and Kris froze. "What are these kids saying?" There was a long pause. "That I….that I don't belong there because I'm a weirdo and a nerd and other things…" Kris trailed off at the end. Aaron clenched his fists. "Fragging slagger." he muttered under his breath.

~Time skip~

"And you better think twice before you pick on my little sister again!" Aaron yelled as the children began running off in any direction away from the young blonde teen. Aaron smiled smugly and began to walk towards the pick-up area for the ground bridge until-"Aaron Prime!" Aaron put his head down in defeat. "Scrap."

~End Flashback~

Of course, Optimus grounded him but that never stopped the boy from protecting his sisters in anyway he could. The mech took the note of the screen and began to work.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Oh, this was gonna be good…


	9. The Ultimate Prank pt1

"This, is probably the worst plan I had ever seen you come up with." Ratchet stated as Kris presented her idea of a prank for the Decepticons to everyone in the base. Kris frowned while Aaron decided to back her up. "Oh trust me, there have been worst, Ratchet." Of course, when the old medic heard this, he was shocked. But then again, with this trio, there couldn't be anything ordinary with them, am I right? Kris was bouncing up and down on her toes with excitement written all over her face. "So, Oppy, can we do it, huh? Huh? Can we? Can we!?"

Optimus looked at the plan again and sighed. "I still don't see how this can even get our desired results, sweetspark." Kris pouted and crossed her arms. "Aw come on! It can totally work! Everyone just has to put on a VERY convincing act. Actually, most of this plan depends on the acting skills of everyone. The rest I can handle on my own." Miko fist pumped the air and yelled, "Let's do it!" Of course, when she yelled this, there was the awkward silence along with the stare to follow.

Ratchet looked to Kris. "How do you even know you have the abilities to do these, so called, special effects? You said that you had the abilities of a _trickster_?" Kris nodded. "I may have not tried them yet, but I can feel it in my spark, Ratch, and I know exactly how to do this thing to scare the shit out of those Cons." "Language." Optimus said a little sternly. Miko walked up to Kris and put an arm around her while looking at Ratchet. "Come on! Just do it and trust Kris on this plan. She's a total prankster and I'm _very_ sure she made it full proof." the energetic teen said with pleading eyes.

"Ok. So let's say Kris made this plan to be full proof. But what happens when someone screws it up." Arcee added in. Everyone looked to the youngest Prime expectantly. "Simple," Kris started. "we do something called _improvising_." she said, adding a dramatic effect to the last word. Zoe sighed and got up from her spot along with her twin brother. "Can we just do this already? I mean we all know what to do and everything so let's get this show on the road." "Yeah. Are we doing this or naw?" Aaron added in.

The Prime Trio looked up at all the bots, waiting for an answer. Optimus stepped up. "Very well. Autobots, prepare to prank the Decepticons!" Kris leaned towards Miko and whispered, "You know, I never thought that Oppy would say that anytime soon." Miko nodded in agreement.

~At a Decepticon Mine~

Megatron walked around the mine, just checking the progress on things and other things. That was until he heard a commotion going on around the corner. Curious as to what is causing this, Megatron walked to the source, only to find Kristie A. Prime singing with a bunch of vehicons and stomping to the beat of We Will Rock You by Queens. The old gladiator stood there in surprise. No one was attacking the intruder and they were just having fun singing together with the little Prime child.

The warlord stomped into the room. "What do you think you're all doing!?" Megatron yelled angrily. Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at the Decepticon leader, then turned to Kris. Kris put her hands into the pocket of her sweatshirt and casually stood there. "What's wrong, _Megsy_. A girl can't have a little fun?" she said. All of the vehicons 'ooh'ed at this, only resulting in making Megatron even angrier.

The big mech had started to advanced towards the little Prime until she said, "Careful now, Megsy. Don't wanna make my daddy angry now, right?" Megatron paused for a moment and was about to continue his action when Optimus Prime walked into the scene.

"Optimus Prime. How interesting it is to see you here with your daughter in a dangerous place." Optimus rubbed the back of his neck whilst having a bored expression on his face. "Uh, actually that's Optimus Prime." 'Optimus' said as he pointed to another Optimus Prime walking in. "What?" Megatron said under his breath. Then another Optimus Prime walked in and crossed his arms with a cocky expression. "Isn't it obvious that I'M the real Prime?" 'Ego Optimus' said. 'Bored Optimus' just shrugged and sighed. "Whatever." he said as he leaned against the wall. The second Optimus ran up to 'Ego Optimus' and jabbed a digit to his chest. "You're no Prime! I'm the real Prime!" 'Angry Optimus' yelled in anger at 'Ego Optimus', who just stood there with a cocky smile on his face. "The real Prime wouldn't be some psycho mech like you, buddy boy." 'Ego' retorted. 'Angry' was well…angry and just yelled, "THAT'S IT!" and tackled 'Ego'.

Megatron just stood frozen on his pedes as he watched the whole scene unfold in front of him. There were three Optimus Primes, and two of them were fighting on who's the real one! The first one just stood by the wall looking bored with everything. Honestly, Megatron didn't think any of 'em could be the real Prime but it was really hard to tell since they all looked like Optimus. Kris stood there and giggled to herself as the first phase of her plan was set in motion. _'Now for the next phase….'_ Kris thought to herself as she rubbed her hands together...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since writer's block is being a bitch to me, I just thought, "Hey! What if I let the readers think of the most hilarious and most possibly dumb prank ever!?" So my readers and followers, what should phase two be? Leave your idea in the comments pls! Chow!**


	10. The Ultimate Prank pt2

While Megatron was busy with the three odd aspects of Optimus Prime, Kris moved to the location of where phase 2 would occur. Kris ran up to her siblings and Bulkhead. "You guys ready?" she asked giddily. Aaron and Zoe nodded in excitement while Bulkhead just shrugged. "Ok! Bulkhead, get into position. Aaron, Zoe, with me." Everyone nodded. Bulkhead went down a tunnel as the Prime siblings went across a bridge to where there was a bunch of vehicons.

The trio hid behind a rock and looked at the area before them. Kris nodded to her siblings and the three Prime children went to separate areas of the mining tunnel. Kris looked at one of the miners and used her ability to make the vehicon smack the one next to him. "Hey! Watch it!" he yelled and continued working. The vehicon that slapped him looked confused for a moment before returning to work. Zoe then did the same thing to another miner, who got the same result. Aaron soon followed. The trio repeated this until soon all of the miners were arguing with each other. It was actually kinda funny to see. Kris, Aaron, and Zoe were trying their best to hold back their laughter.

With all the commotion that was happening, there was bound to be someone to look into it to see what was the problem. That person happened to be Starscream. "What in the name of Cybertron are all of you morons doing!" the seeker yelled. Kris smirked. _'Here's my chance.'_ she thought as she concentrated and conjured an illusion of a heard of scraplets behind Starscream. As Starscream was yelling/lecturing the vehicons the 'scraplets' were getting closer, making the vehicons scared and start hauling their afts out of there. The Decepticon SIC grew angry when this happened until he heard the scraplets and turned around. Starscream certainly proved his name in that moment, let me tell ya.

The seeker ran as fast as he could and soon transformed, zooming towards where Bulkhead would be, with the illusion making him look like a giant scraplet. Kris, Aaron, and Zoe came out of their hiding spots and started laughing their butts off. They soon heard more screams from other Decepticons and more engines revving away from the mining sight. Megatron happened to be the loudest. The siblings were now on the grounds laughing out tears. The Decepticons evacuated the area and ran away with their tails in-between their legs.

Team Prime soon gathered around the Prime trio as they started to calm down. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were laughing as well. "Oh my God!" Kris started. "Did you hear Megatron's scream?" This made the trio, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee laugh even harder. Optimus Prime just smiled at his children's amusement. He had to admit, it was a pretty good prank and now they have a more energon for themselves without sacrificing their safety. Maybe Kris should plan more pranks so they could get energon much more easily.

~Time Skip~

"I can't believe that your plan really did work." Ratchet said as the last of the energon was loaded in. Kris smirked at him smugly from her spot on Optimus' shoulder. "I made sure that we had some fun while effortlessly gaining energon." she said. "I had to put in all the factors, Ratchet. Put in the wrong values and you get the wrong answer from the equation." Ratchet just huffed and continued to look at the monitor. "Kris, Aaron, Zoe." Optimus started, getting the children's attention right away. "You all did well in your prank, though I still wonder why the first phase was a part of the plan when you could have just used the scraplets in the first place and still get the same result." Kris giggled along with her older siblings. "That was just to mess with Megatron. You have to admit that his face was priceless, though." the little Prime said, smiling up at her father.

There was a moment of silence before Optimus said, "Ok, that was a little funny." and chuckled as everyone, minus Ratchet, laughed with the Prime.

~Time Skip to the next school day~

Kris walked out of her Algebra/Geometry II class with her older brother, Aaron. The class went as it always did. Kris and Aaron would finish their work and homework in class while the rest of the class was still working on the first five problems with difficulty and the two would mess around until the end of class. As Kris and Aaron walked to their lunch period, Kris was suddenly pushed into a locker rather roughly. She recovered quickly and looked to see the one guilty of shoving her. That would be Vince. Aaron saw the heated glare on his baby sister's face and was quick to react and hold her back as Kris made a move to attack Vince.

"What do you want, Vince?" Aaron asked in a dangerously calm voice. Vince smirked and cockily said, "Oh, nothing much. Just to get back at your little bitch of a sister, that's all. Maybe even add Zoe to the mix, too." Aaron let go of Kris, who proceed to slam Vince to the floor. "You're lucky I'm not putting you in the hospital again." Kris spat as she, with difficulty, walked away with Aaron at her side. The kids who were watching were either whispering to each other or laughing at Vince for getting beat by a short girl.

Kris sat next to Zoe and Aaron at lunch, sharing the table with Miko, Jack, and Raf. Kris just sat quietly eating her lunch while the others talked. Jack noticed this and looked to Aaron. "What's up with Kris? Something wrong?" he asked. Aaron set his food down. "Don't worry about it, Jack. It was just Vince. She wishes she could put him in the hospital again." Miko snorted. "She's not the only one! Man, if only I saw that day!" Vince walked by the table and looked at Kris, making her glare at her water bottle even harder along with her grip on it. When Vince was gone, she visibly relaxed. She hadn't noticed that the water in the bottle was boiling until she let go. "So," Zoe started. "how was the Chem test?"

~Time Skip~ 

"Arceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kris yelled as she ran in circles in front of said femmebot. Arcee just watched and waited for the young girl to eventually run out of breath and stop. Of course, that did eventually happen. After Kris had caught her breath, Arcee asked, "What do you want, Kris?" Kris started to bounce on her toes. "Wanna learn some dances with me, Miko, Zoe, and Aaron? They're actually fun dances." the young Prime asked with pleading eyes. Arcee shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" Kris had a broad grin on her face and started leading the way. "Yush! Come on! This'll be fun!"

~Time Skip~

"You were right, Kris, these are fun dances." Arcee said as they danced to Wop by JDash in the main room. Kris, Miko, Zoe, and Arcee were currently enjoying themselves by dancing to songs. Aaron quit dancing after some time though. "Wop, wop, wop, wop," the song went as the girls danced accordingly. Of course, with loud music, it is bound to attract some attention. Particularly the attention of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Bumblebee, as Bulkhead was on patrol. The mechs just stood there as they watched the girls dance, but Optimus was watching one of them in particular. Arcee.

The Prime stood there as he watched Arcee dance and move perfectly in sync with the music. He couldn't take his optics away from her frame. The moves of the dance brought out her curves. The way she moved that aft - Optimus shook his head at these thoughts. He couldn't be thinking like this. But she was beautiful. That is something he couldn't deny in his mind.

The next song played and the girls giggled to each other as they got ready to dance to Gas Pedal. "Slow down, grab the wall, wiggle like you're trying to make your ass fall off." the song played. Now Optimus just couldn't stop staring at Arcee's aft. The way she moved it. The Prime was blushing lightly as he continued to watch. If this was one of Kris' ideas then it is certainly working the way it should, because he couldn't get all of the different thoughts of Arcee out of his mind.

Ratchet looked to Optimus and then smiled to himself. Oh, he knew what Optimus was looking at and what he was thinking. He looked to where Bumblebee was but was gone. Ratchet just shrugged to himself and looked back to the girls dancing only to see that Bumblebee had decided to join in on the dancing. The girls were laughing and smiling as they continued to dance together. Ratchet just rolled his optics and chuckled to himself at the sight. At least they were having fun.

The next song played and this time it was Wobble. They started dancing facing the opposite direction of facing them. Boy, was Optimus non-stop blushing today. Arcee just had to have a nice frame, huh?

~After all the dancing is done and stuff…~

Optimus walked up to Kris as she was currently playing on the PS3 in the recreational area playing Assassin's Creed. "Kris," Optimus started. Kris paused her game and looked to her adoptive father with her undivided attention. "did you happen to have some kind of plan behind the dancing?" The little Prime's face turned from curiosity to confusion. "No. Why do you ask?" Kris replies. "Oh, never mind then." Optimus said as he started to turn around to walk away but stopped when he heard an "Oh, I get it." from Kris. He turned to his youngest daughter. "Get what?" Optimus asked, hiding how nervous he was. He was hoping this was one of those few times that Kris was oblivious to what was really happening. Unfortunately, this was not one of those moments. "You were looking at Arcee weren't you, Oppy?" Kris said with a cheshire cat smile.

Silence….

"Funny part is is that I WAS thinking about a plan similar to what you thought was a plan but I thought it wouldn't work so I never set it out in play." Kris said as she turned back to her game. "I'm just gonna tell you this now, Oppy. Just because you're a Prime, doesn't mean you can't have someone to love. I mean, look at me and the twins. You love us, so why not Arcee?" Optimus thought about Kris' words. She was right, really. If he can love his children then why not Arcee. He couldn't deny now that he had been looking at Arcee differently now. Her curves. Her beautiful paint job. Those fantastic multi-colored optics. Her melody-like voice. Her personality. Her strength. That aft…

"Aw son of glitch! Stupid guardsman!" Optimus' thoughts were interrupted as Kris yelled at the TV as her character was killed by a guardsman. "Ugh, this stupid level is so freakin' hard." she mumbled to herself as she started the level again. Optimus just rolled his optics and went to the monitors.

~Later~

Optimus Prime and Arcee were in the main room of the base. Optimus was on the monitors as Arcee was just sitting by the med bay area on a crate. Kris' radio was still playing since she forgot it there and went to do something in her workshop. A classic rock radio station was currently set, playing all the good old rock and roll of the 70's, 80's, and 90's. It was peaceful now. Until the station started to play Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon. A certain atmosphere was set in place then.

I_ can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

The lyrics of the song quickly caught into Optimus and Arcee's audio receptors.

_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Optimus and Arcee look at each other with a new emotion for each other. They began to walk closer to each other.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

Optimus grabbed the femme's chin and hip as their lips crashed into each other. This took them both by surprise. Optimus thought he had his emotions under control and Arcee just didn't think this would happen. Obviously, they were both wrong.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crushing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

After they gently parted, the two bots looked at each other lovingly. Arcee put a hand on the Prime's cheek as said mech did the same with Arcee. "I love you." was what Optimus whispered and kissed her again. Arcee melted into the kiss. She knew Optimus was strong but she didn't know he could be this gentle. They parted again. "I love you too, you big lug nut." Arcee said with the last part sounding teasing. Again, the two kissed, but this slowly turned into a big make-out session.

_But if only they noticed a certain little Prime quietly backing away in the hall…_

~In the other recreational room~

Kris bursts into the room. "OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD!" the girl yells, making everyone in the room stare at her. Aaron gets up and walks quickly to her. "What happened, girl." he asked his baby sister, eagerly wanting to know the gossip. "Oppy…and…Arcee…KISSED! And not just once! ohmygod!" Ratchet drops his data pad as Bumblebee spits and chokes on his energon. Bulkhead just had a look of shock on his face. Zoe runs up to Kris and holds onto her arms as both girls start jumping up and down in excitement. Aaron put his hands into the air yelling, "Hallelujah!" The little Prime trio were celebrating as the other bots in the room were just standing there, still in shock from the news.

Kris jumped from foot to foot in excitement. "And ya know what the best part is!?" "What!? What!?" the twins asked her. "They said, 'I love you.' to each other!" More cheers from the Prime children. They finally got their wish, but whose to say what will happen next due to this new relationship?


	11. Chase, Capture, Brag pt1

Three dark figures were running through a thick forest. From what? Decepticons. What - or who - exactly are they chasing? Well let's see here. The figures kept running at full speed but soon stopped at a clearing. a search light was shone on them, revealing the Prime Trio. Aaron quickly stood in front of his sisters, acting as a shield, while Zoe held Kris close and her body turned to shield the youngest sibling.

As adventurous and curious as Kris may seem, she can get scared. Especially when surrounded by Decepticons. When she escaped the first encounter, she was lucky. It was a special adrenaline moment. Here, right now, Kris couldn't think straight and was absolutely terrified. Zoe was nearly as scared but had to keep her cool for her younger sibling. Aaron was ready to attack the Cons in any means necessary if they so much as TOUCHED A HAIR on his sisters. Aaron stood ready with a glare that said 'Touch them and you're as good as dead.'

Troops surrounded the trio, weapons aimed and ready. Starscream flew in and landed in front of the Prime's children. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little human children of Optimus Prime." The seeker chuckled as the children moved closer together, Aaron and Zoe's glare hardening. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to the young Primes." Kris gasped and clutched onto her sister tighter. Zoe started to smooth out Kris' hair in attempt to sooth the scared 13-year-old.

Starscream smirked and bent down to pick up the siblings, but was interrupted by a big rocky pillar coming from the ground, hitting him in the face. The seeker growled and turned to look at Aaron, who had two rocks levitating beside him. The Decepticon SIC growled but then cut himself off with a chuckle. "Now, now, we don't want to do anything we might regret now, do we?" Starscream said sinisterly as the sound of weapons being loaded were echoed around them, the troops pointing their blasters at Kris, causing Zoe to gasp.

~At the Autobot Base~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'LOST THE KIDS'?!" Ratchet yelled at Bulkhead as the rest of the bots reeled back from the medics rage. "I got knocked out by something and the next thing I know their gone." Bulkhead tried to explain himself. Optimus Prime is still out on patrol. The Prime's children wanted to go somewhere for a picnic, so Bulkhead took them to a nice wooded area. Of course, the plan turned sour in the end.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "You know Optimus is gonna have our helms for this, right!?" Just as he said that, an engine was heard. Everybot looked to see Optimus coming back from patrol. When he transformed back into his bi-pedal mode, he realized that something wasn't right. "What is wrong?" Optimus asked looking around. "Where are the children?" It stayed silent for a moment before Bumblebee shoved Bulkhead with his shoulder. The big bot rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see, it's kind of a funny story..."

~Zoom out to see the outside of the base~

"..." "WHAT!?"

~Zoom back in :D~

Now, as you may most likely know, Optimus Prime kept his emotions in check. However, this is one of those times that he lets it all go. Right now, Optimus Prime is seething with fury and was taking VERY deep breaths. Arcee is even having a hard time calming him down. Actually, I think it would be best if we came back to this scene later...it's not a pretty sight when a Prime is furious.

~In the Nemesis~

Starscream walked into the main control room, where Megatron stands, watching the outside world with little interest. Starscream bowed, "My Lord, I bring great news." Megatron turned to the seeker with a hard glare. "This better be of good use, Starscream." Starscream chuckled, "You will find that it is, my liege. We have just captured the children of Optimus Prime." Megatron raised a brow with interest. He only thought that the Prime only had one child, but it seems he assumed wrong. "Children?" the warlord asked. Starscream nodded. "Three siblings. Twins and a younger." The seeker looked to Soundwave and nodded his head to signal a visual. Soundwave pulled up a live feed of the young Primes in their cell. Zoe was holding Kris as she napped on her lap while Aaron was leaning against the wall. Megatron looked at this. Of course, he immediately recognized Kris from their previous encounter, but now he saw the twins along with her. Megatron chuckled deeply. "Bring the children to me, Starscream. I wish to have a little _chat_."

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter but I thought I would give ya'll something. **


End file.
